


the best laid plants often go awry

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbour AU, copious amounts of flowers, lots of water because not only the plants are thirsty, nico tries watering flowers, ok i am so sorry i said that, tries being the key word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is studying him, a look of confusion and slow-seeping understanding crossing his face. Oh, that’s not good.</p><p>“Wait, did you try watering my flowers, neigh- er, Nico?” </p><p>Oh that’s not good at <i>all</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plants often go awry

Hot Neighbour has been away for two days before Nico makes the decision. Two days of offensively bright flowers soaking up the sunbeams as their owner breathes on the other side of the state. Nico isn’t a stalker, or anything; he knows because Will told him when they both happened to be outside - Nico looking at the sky above and Will tending to his flowers. 

Living so close to another person, as their balconies basically touch, is really weird. Will doesn’t seem to mind, even if he’s never really talked to Nico before. So it’s a surprise to have the blond blurt out, on a lazy Wednesday afternoon, “I’m leaving for a few days tomorrow. Have a nice week, yeah?” It’s probably those words which lead to Nico’s decision. Two days in and the flowers don’t look too good. Then again, maybe they look absolutely perfect? He honestly can’t tell.

The thing is, Nico should, in all respects, know how to look after flowers. Sometime after his mother’s death, when Persephone had first moved in, she’d practically forced him into looking after her flowers with her, learning how to water them and keep them ‘happy and healthy’ (because _apparently_ it was important that plants be joyful). Despite his father’s stern looks and the cold disappointment he’d receive, Nico always managed to weasel his way out, throwing his ‘flower duties’ off to Hazel. She’d always told him that it would come to bite him on the butt one day, but hey, when was he ever going to need to worry about flowers?

 _Now_ , he thinks, hysterically. He can practically feel Hazel laughing at him. The red and the white flowers are drooping slightly, but it could just be from the cool afternoon breeze. Unable to see the soft green watering can Will usually uses to water the flowers with, Nico moves inside, standing in his kitchen. There’s a jug in front of him. He debates whether or not what he’s about to do is worth it, before giving up with a sigh and sending a prayer upwards. Maybe it’s about time he stops being a little shit and starts being nice? This’ll be his good deed for a year, regardless.

Five days later, the flowers have been well and truly drenched and practically glow with water. They droop slightly, the yellow flowers a gross brown. It’s probably just because of the changing seasons. Nico’s pretty sure he remembers something along those lines from Persephone’s many preaches about botany. Satisfied with his work, the black-haired boy gives a small smile. His good deed for the next year - no, _decade_ \- has finally been completed.

* * *

The following morning brings a loud crash and curse which stirs Nico from his slumber. He wonders what the fresh hell is going on, until he hears a familiar voice letting out muffled words next door. Huh. Will’s home. Must’ve been nearly a week already. Rolling over, he covers himself in blankets because no matter how hot his neighbour is and how long he’s been gone, Nico savours the comfort of his bedsheets. 

Eventually his stomach forces him back into the land of the living. Half dead and sluggishly puttering around his apartment, Nico slides open the small door to his balcony, cup of coffee in his hands. It’s half empty and he rests it on the small wooden table he’d set up outside. Tight blue jeans greet his eyes, followed by red-brown skin. Will’s ridiculously sunburnt. Where’d he go, anyway? Straight into the sun? It’s when his neighbour straightens that Nico notices the flowers are missing. He wonders if he should say anything, but it doesn’t seem like Will even knows he’s there. 

Nico sips at his coffee and finally works up the courage to speak. “Where’re your flowers? They’re not hurting my eyes with their hideous colours anymore.”

“Huh?” Will spins around so fast Nico’s surprised he doesn’t stumble backwards into the door he’s heading for. Wide blue eyes fall on his face, shocked before falling into an expression of friendliness. “Oh! You gave me a heart attack, uh, neighbour!”

Feeling slightly embarrassed and wishing he’d not said anything at all, Nico simply nods, replacing the coffee on the table and sliding his hands into his pockets nervously. His unfairly attractive neighbour blinks, silent. The atmosphere is extremely awkward, the smell of rain on the breeze. Nico coughs; Will’s cheeks redden, as though he’s just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. 

“R-Right- You asked a question. About the flowers. My flowers.” Will’s laughter is awkward, much like his butchered words but bubbly and kind of nice. Ok, kind of _really_ nice. “It must have rained really heavily whilst I was gone, yeah?” Nico assumes he looks as confused as he feels, because Will powers on, giving a quick shrug. “I mean, they were pretty badly overwatered. I guess I thought they’d be alright but we have some crazy weather, right?” Here he laughs and Nico can feel his heart stutter, his hands begin to sweat tenfold and his cheeks darken in colour. _Shit._

“O-Overwatered?” Nico manages to spit out, trying desperately not to betray his annoyance at himself and mortification. “Is that … bad?” Surely he hasn’t done anything terrible. Surely the plants just need a … recovery stage? Do plants even have a recovery stage? Are they even capable of that? He _really_ should have paid more attention to Persephone.

Will laughs, leaning against the metal railing now, a bright smile on his face. “It’s not exactly great. They just kinda wilted, basically. Overwatering leads to the roots swelling up and then the plant can’t breathe … so it rots! Luckily I managed to save the lilies, but that’s about it, really.” It’s unfair how Will can still be incredibly cute despite looking so sheepish. The idiot still thinks its his fault the plants are dead. Speaking of dead, this is the absolute _last_ time Nico ever tries helping someone. 

He finds himself staring at the spot where the pretty white flowers had been a mere day ago. The brown circle of dirt left behind by the bottom of the pot is still evident, a testimony to how quickly Nico had killed the plant. Incredible, really.

“Wait. Neighbour?” 

“Nico,” he murmurs absent-mindedly, his hands tightening just barely around his own rail as he peers up. Will is studying him, a look of confusion and slow-seeping understanding crossing his face. Oh, that’s not good.

“Wait, did you try watering my flowers, neigh- er, Nico?” 

Oh that’s not good at _all_.

* * *

Though he’ll never admit to it, Nico spends a full day moping around his apartment, chastising himself for not bothering to do research on flowers and then getting mad at himself for caring. Will’s just an idiot. A really attractive idiot who should have kept his flowers inside so idiotic boys like himself didn’t try doing something good for once and - ugh. Giving up on actually paying attention to the TV - he thinks Bridezillas might be what’s on - Nico rises from the couch. His mug tumbles to the floor, void of coffee. He doesn’t pick it up. 

Standing in his bedroom, he looks at the mirror on the far wall. Ugh, the bags under his eyes are getting more and more prominent and he really should learn to go to bed at an earlier time that isn’t early _in the morning_. He can remember an argument with Hazel and Reyna over that excuse all too well. The doorbell rings as he contemplates falling back into bed for the rest of the day. It’s not even midday yet, however, so he drags himself to the door. A familiar patch of blond hair meets him. It’s Will.

“Hey!” 

Will lets out a yelp as his hand nearly gets caught in the door in some desperate attempt to stop Nico from shutting it. That alone makes the boy pause in his actions, hand gripping tightly to the wood and back already partially facing his neighbour.

“What?” His voice is gravelly and blunt. Will has the decency to look sheepish until he seemingly remembers why he’s standing outside Nico’s door.

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Nico! You’re responsible for killing my flowers!” Will looks so annoyed, his blond hair curling around the nape of his neck and his blue eyes narrowed to slits, that Nico wants to cry. He settles for leaning against the doorframe, suddenly tired. God, trust him to screw up being nice. He’ll never live this down.

“Yes. Ok, so I killed your flowers. Sorry. It was an accident, though.” 

He goes to shut the door, prepared to head back to bed, when Will lets out another yelp, annoyance etching over his features. Nico sighs and resigns himself to his fate. 

“Would you _please_ stop doing that? I know it was an accident; that’s why we’re going shopping.” Will says it as though it’s a fact, not an offer, and after a quick look at his face, Nico figures he probably _wasn’t_ thinking of suggesting anyway. Will seems extremely serious which worries Nico, but also sort of annoys him. Why do they have to go shopping? Retail punishment, perhaps? Does Nico have to carry his neighbour’s groceries like some form of packhorse? 

He asks as much, scowling quite impressively. Usually his unwavering glare makes anyone falter, but Will just rolls his eyes and has the nerve to scowl back, though admittedly it’s not very effective. 

“You killed my plants, so we’re going to go buy new ones. I know it was an accident, but an apology doesn’t magically bring back all my flowers, Nico. You don’t have to pay, of course, as thanks for bothering to try to keep them alive, but you _do_ have to help me carry them home.”

Well, it doesn’t sound too bad. Leaning against his doorframe, Nico considers Will’s words. He stares up at the bright blue eyes, trying to see behind them; trying to see what Will’s motives are, but ends up counting his freckles instead. It’s annoying, but it makes his neighbour blush which is a pretty nice trade for his earlier mortification. 

“Fine. I’ll help you carry them.” He turns on his heel, not expecting Will to grab his arm, no matter how gently. “Don’t touch me-“ He barks out, brown eyes flashing with something akin to anger, but the blond simply pulls back, nodding his apology. 

“You have to help me plant them too. I’ll introduce you to the joys of flower growing and show you the iconic book, ‘How Not To Kill Flowers’,” Will jokes, his perfect teeth forming a perfect smile and Nico hates it - but not really - and that’s the worst part.

Grumbling, Nico moves back into his apartment, wiry arms pulling on his jumper as it’s warm outside but he gets cold easily. They’re going to get this over and done with, if he has anything to say about it. Will smiles big and bright, and Nico can feel his tummy exploding with bubbles. He scowls and it makes the blond smile wider. What an idiot.

Their footsteps are loud in the corridor following Nico’s terse, “c’mon”, but Will soon fills the air with chatter. Nico had no clue that there are so many flower types, and honestly, he really doesn’t care. Persephone used to spend hours talking about her various flowers and plants, and more often than not it bored the Italian to death. But somehow Will has a way of making everything he says sound pleasant, interesting. Nico wonders if it’s a side effect of his charming personality. 

“So why’d you murder my plants, anyway?”

A charming personality Will most certainly does _not_ have. The warm summer’s air hits his covered arms and Nico sighs. It’s going to be a long afternoon, but as Will blurts out a million questions about whether he should go for blue or red flowers this time, big or small, flowering or just normal plants, hell, even _cacti_ in case Nico tries being nice again, he finds he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> **alternatively titled: botanic! at the disco**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> dedicated to winston, for his unconditional support and our weird, instant connection.  
> special thanks to sophie for reading through this and editing it! i love you !!  
> and it's my first willnico, so go easy, _please_.  
>  also cyclone lam and marcia are terrifying and coming rly close to me,, r.i.p queensland
> 
> hmu on tumblr: iwaizumey.tumblr.com


End file.
